Selbstlader M1916
The Selbstlader-Karabiner M1916 (English: Autoloader carbine M1916), also known as the Mauser M1916 was the final iteration of a series of semi-automatic rifles produced by the Mauser company in Germany prior to World War I. Development of the weapon began in 1898 with the Mauser Recoil-Operated Rifle and was gradually altered and improved upon past the turn of the century. At the beginning of the great war, the design that would become the M1916 was rejected by the Army, but ultimately adopted by the German Air Corps as an aviator's rifle - the main armament of aircraft before the advent of synchronized machine guns. The M1916 utilized a relatively unusual delayed blowback system of operation. Although the weapon had a generous magazine capacity of 25 rounds and high mechanical accuracy, its many shortcomings quickly became apparent. Its need for lubricated ammunition and its frequent malfunctions when exposed to the slightest amount of dirt prevented it from reaching the trenches, but its high manufacturing cost also made it less suitable in the air when compared to the cheaper Mondragón rifle. As a result, only about 1000 of these rifles were obtained by the German army, and both rifles were phased out as aircraft machine guns became commonplace. Battlefield 1 |kit = |slot = Primary |fire = Semi-Automatic |rof = 224 RPM |ammotype = 7.92x57mm Mauser |magazine = 25 + 1 rounds |startammo = 52 + 26 rounds |reload = 3.47s (Empty) 2.37s (Bullets Left) |hud = |damage = 40 - 35 * 40 (0-40 meters) * 40 - 35 (40-80 meters) * 35 (80+ meters) |vel = 800 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 5.25 (Factory) 3 (Optical/Marksman) |spreadz = Factory 0.15 (Static) 1.05 (Moving) Optical 0.112 (Static) 0.788 (Moving) Marksman 0.1 (Static) 1.05 (Moving) |spreaduz = 2.5 (Static) 3 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.1 (Factory) 0.062 (Optical/Marksman) |spreaddec = 6 (Factory) 3.75 (Optical/Marksman) |drop = 12 m/s}} The Selbstlader M1916 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1 for the Medic kit. It made its first appearance during the Gamescom Livestream event hosted by EA. The weapon features a high magazine capacity but a relatively slow rate of fire and substantial recoil. The rate of fire is slow enough that the weapon is at a distinct disadvantage at very short ranges. All of this encourages taking slow, aimed shots and taking down each enemy methodically. The weapon is a reliable 3-shot kill at any range and it is quite possible to take down multiple enemies from an unseen position before having to reload. Furthermore, possibly alluding to its use on airplanes, the M1916 is quite proficient at doing damage to aircraft because of its large magazine. The Attack Plane and Fighter, in particular, are extremely vulnerable to damage from this weapon - aiming for the wings can often cause a plane to crash if it is too low. Singleplayer Selbstlader M1916 Factory variant is the standard semi-automatic rifle of Imperial German Army. It can be looted of killed German riflemen in Through Mud and Blood and Friends In High Places. The Optical variant can be picked up from weapon crates in Avanti Savoia! and Nothing Is Written. Multiplayer Three variants of the weapon are featured in multiplayer: Factory, Optical and Marksman. Factory The Selbstlader M1916 Factory is the default variant of the weapon. That factor makes this weapon great at long ranges because of its magazine capacity and accuracy. Optical The Selbstlader M1916 Optical is equipped with a magnified lens sight and a foregrip, allowing for better mid-to-long range engagements and increased aimed accuracy. Marksman The Selbstlader M1916 Marksman variant is equipped with a medium power telescopic sight and a foregrip. Its higher magnification sight grants better accuracy at long-range engagements. Gallery Selbstlader 1916 factory BF1.jpeg|Factory Selbstlader 1916 marksman BF1.jpeg|Marksman Selbstlader 1916 optical BF1.jpeg|Optical Selbstlader 1916 ADS BF1.jpeg|Aiming down sights Selbstlader 1916 reloading BF1.jpeg|Reloading Weapon Skins (Road to Battlefield V reward) · The Chancellor · · Odin (Road to Battlefield V reward) |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Bavarian · · · Nachtflugzeug |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux · Veteran Cavalry · Veteran Guard · Veteran Infantry · Veteran Soldier}} Battlefield V |partial = 2.75s |empty = 4.25s }} The Selbstlader 1916 is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. It was revealed as part of the "Road to Battlefield V" promotional event for Battlefield 1. The weapon is unlocked at Assault class rank 16. It shares many statistics with the Gewehr 43 and Karabin 1938M - all of them kill in three body shots out to 50m (two when landing headshots) and four shots at max range. Muzzle velocity is also the exact same between all three rifles, decent in its category at 760 m/s. However out of all three of them, the Selbstlader 1916 has the worst vertical recoil, although they all share the same non-existent horizontal recoil, as well as slowest fire rate at 199 RPM vs 257 RPM for the Gewehr 43 and Karabin. The gun's biggest advantage over the other semi-autos is its high magazine capacity at 25+1 rounds. In this regard it is beaten only by the Gewehr 1-5 and a fully-upgraded M1A1 Carbine, although unlike the Selbstlader both are severely range limited. The capacity aids with combat at long range where shots are more likely to miss, meaning the weapon is more forgiving than its two counterparts, both of which are capped at 10+1 rounds at most. It also makes the weapon especially useful when engaging multiple enemies in succession without reloading, although reloads are generally quite quick. Ammunition wastage however is a factor to consider, as the weapon has a lower maximum carrying capacity than most of its contemporaries. Of the two paths on the weapon's Specialization tree, the right side allows for faster aiming (Quick Aim), enhanced accuracy while moving/still (Custom Stock/Barrel Bedding), and a faster movement speed while aiming (Lightened Stock). The left side specifically addresses the rifle's main weaknesses through the provision of Recoil Buffer (with less recoil / per-shot added recoil) and Trigger Job (which boosts the fire rate, however it still shoots slower than all other semi-autos, at 224 RPM vs. the regular 225 RPM). In addition, the left side of the specialization tree makes the weapon even more powerful at range - including High Velocity Bullets to boost the already high muzzle velocity to 860 m/s, and a bipod - a unique upgrade for the semi-auto rifles, which assists greatly with recoil when deployed. Gallery Road to Battlefield V Selbstlader M1916.png|Promotional Art mauserm1916.jpg|Holding the Selbstlader M1916 mauserm1916sights.jpg|Aiming the Selbstlader M1916 mauserm1916reloading.jpg|Reloading the Selbstlader M1916 mauserm1916menu.jpg|Customisation menu Category:Self-Loading Rifles of Battlefield 1 Category:Semi-Auto Rifles of Battlefield V